


Busy Busy

by aerosmiley219



Category: The Good Fight (TV), The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/M, Making Love, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 19:59:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18453593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerosmiley219/pseuds/aerosmiley219
Summary: Diane is busy and Kurt reminds her of how much he misses her





	Busy Busy

Diane hadn’t been getting home much before midnight every night for the last three weeks. She’d been working almost constantly on weekends, only taking breaks for meals when her husband interrupted her, and even then it was only for half an hour at a time. This pharmaceutical case was really kicking her ass but she just knew she’d win this one.

Kurt had always known work was important to her and when it came to big cases like this, he’d gotten used to taking a backseat. It never really bothered him. Actually, it sort of turned him on to see her so passionate and excited about something, seeing how intelligent and competent his wife really is just did it for him.

He’d gone fishing earlier in the day and came home with a few freshwater trout but found himself, once again, celebrating by himself. So, he decided they’d have a nice dinner that lasted longer than it took to clean their plates. Kurt cleaned and grilled the two fish, prepared sides, set the table, complete with two candles, and opened a bottle of white wine.

“Diane?”

“Hmm?” She answered, not even looking up over her glasses.

“Dinner. I thought we could have a night to ourselves.”

“Oh.” She looked at the clock on her pc and saw that it was already 6pm. “Yeah, I’ll be right there.”

“Diane.” He waited for her to look up at him before continuing.

“Hmm?”

Kurt walked in and put his hand on her shoulder. “Hey.”

“Sorry. Just trying to figure something out.”

“I know.” Kurt moved his hand to her cheek, then gently rubbed his thumb over her soft skin. “I’ve missed you.”

She sighed. “I know. I’ve missed you too. Just…”

“Please?”

Diane took off her glasses and looked at her husband to see his eyes searching hers, for what, she did not know.

“Okay.” She stood and took his hand to follow him into their dining room. “What smells so good?”

“Grilled trout and asparagus.”

“Oh that sounds yummy. I’m starving!”

They walked to the table and upon seeing the layout he’d set up, she smiled. “It’s beautiful, Kurt.”

“Glad you like it. I was hoping we could have a longer dinner tonight. I opened a bottle of Cakebread Chardonnay.”

“My favorite.”

“I know.” He placed a kiss on her crown before pulling out her chair for her to take a seat.

“Thank you.”

He took his seat across from her before the couple began their dinner.

“So tell me about fishing. Do any soul searching?” She asked with a wink.

“I did. How’s the case coming along? Do I get my wife back anytime soon?”

She chuckled. “I’m sorry. I think I found something today. Monday’s going to be good!” Diane replied, excitedly.

“That’s great.”

They continued to chat over dinner and through half of the bottle of wine. Kurt refilled their glasses with a heavy hand in hopes that she’d decide to take a night off.

Diane saw through his ploy but the food and wine and company was just too good to pass up. Besides, she hadn’t really let herself relax this much in almost a month so she figured she’d earned more than a hour’s break.

She slouched a little in her seat and one by one, placed her feet on Kurt’s lap.

His cheek twitched in a smile as he took one of her feet in his hands to begin massaging her.

Diane let out an almost sexual sounding moan. “God that feels incredible.” She sighed as she closed her eyes.

Kurt felt his groin stir but he quickly admonished himself for reacting this way. Sure it’d been almost a month since they were last intimate but he sure as hell wasn’t a teenager anymore and should be able to control himself. Still, with this beautiful woman making noises like that, knowing he was giving her pleasure and the fact that they hadn’t had sex in far too long, he just couldn’t help himself.

Still, he did his best not to draw attention to himself and worked her foot, ankle, and lower calf the way he knew she liked.

Diane sighed and pressed the ball of her foot into his lower tummy. “Now this one.” She smiled at her immature sounding tone, feeling far too comfortable to care.

Kurt grinned as he released her foot and moved the other to the center of his lap, to begin giving it the same treatment.

She relaxed her foot, letting it rest on his groin. By now, she’d become so relaxed that she hadn’t really paid attention to which part of his anatomy her foot was touching.

He tried not to melt into her touch. God he’d missed her. Still, he pushed on, massaging her foot while trying to focus on anything but the way her other foot was touching him in a way he truly missed.

Diane flexed her foot and curled her toes, groaning in satisfaction as his fingers hit all the right spots on her other calf.

Kurt released her and reached for his glass of wine. His hand trembled slightly but, luckily for him, Diane’s eyes were still shut. By the time he’d set it back down, she began to straighten herself. She opened her eyes and reached for her glass of wine, finishing what little was left before setting the glass on the table in front of her.

“Mm,” she cooed. “You’re so good to me.”

Kurt swallowed and grinned. “I try.”

“I’m going to get back to work. Thank you for Dinner.” 

She rose from the table and after giving him a kiss on the cheek, walked back into her office.

He sat, dumbfounded, for a few moments, still hard but now alone. Eventually, Kurt cleared the table, did the dishes, and put the leftovers away. He went into the living room to catch the end of whatever game happened to be on television and tried to distract himself from the fact that even after all of that, he was still hard and couldn’t seem to get rid of it.

The game ended so he flipped through channels a few times before deciding he’d call it an early night. Kurt walked into Diane’s office. “I’m going to call it a night. Care to join me?”

“Hmm? Oh, uh, in a little bit.”

He walked over to her and nuzzled her ear, breathing in her scent, which only served to solidify his erection. “Come with me,” he whispered.

“Later.”

Kurt kissed her neck and worked his way to her mouth, taking it fully in his, his tongue quickly pushing past her lips.

Diane yelped, clearly not expecting what he was giving and had barely begun to reciprocate when Kurt pulled away and, again suggested, “come to bed.”

“Kurt.”

He grabbed her left hand and placed it on his groin, letting her know he needed her.

She blushed as she kissed him, gently. “I’ll be there when I can.”

“Okay,” he replied, knowing that by the time she got to bed, he’ll have already been asleep for an hour.

Kurt left the room and walked to their bedroom to get ready for bed.

Diane got back to work but quickly found that her mind had wandered with her cowboy, to their bedroom. She tried for several minutes to refocus, but every time she began rereading the third paragraph, her mind wandered. 

First it was how turned on he was. “Did I do that to him? When? I haven’t felt him that hard in… god, how long as it been? Good god I can’t remember!”

Next, it became how incredible his lips felt. “God he’s good with his mouth.” She sat back in her chair and closed her eyes. “The first time he went down on me I thought I was gonna die,” she recalled.

Diane opened her eyes and looked at the clock. He’d gone to bed almost 20 minutes ago and it appeared she wasn’t going to get anything done this evening so she decided to join him.

She closed her laptop, turned off the lights and began disrobing as she walked to their bedroom. When she walked in the door, she was surprised at what she saw- Kurt laid back on the bed, completely nude, and was pleasuring himself.

They’d talked about masturbation before but given their electric sex life, they’d really never needed to indulge any more. So, she was a little surprised at what she was witnessing.

Diane licked her lips and tried to figure out her next move. She didn’t want to startle him but she also didn’t want to wait too long because, hell, she wanted in on this action. After a few moments, she decided to finish taking off her clothes and would curl up next to him.

She did and offered quietly, “can I help?”

“Holy shit! Diane!” He scrambled to cover himself.

“Can I help?” She asked again, biting down on her lower lip.

“Uh, it’s… how long… well shit.” He covered his face and resigned himself to the awkward conversation he was sure they were about to have. “It’s been…”

“… a long time, I know. I didn’t realize how long.” Diane placed a hand on his chest and trailed it down to his thick cock. She began pumping him slowly as she continued her end of the conversation, her voice having risen almost a full octave. “Forgive me?”

Kurt tucked a strand of hair behind her ear before resting his hand on her cheek. He pulled her close as he leaned forward to kiss her, groaning into her mouth as he finally let himself feel everything about this moment. 

His hand moved from her face, down between her breasts, his knuckles stopping only long enough to tease her nipples into a stiff peak, over her belly button then to her bikini line, teasing however briefly, finally reaching her mound to begin toying with her clit, eventually working his way between her folds to slip inside of her.

Pleasure washed over Diane’s face, giving her a genuine smile for the first time in god knows how long.

The two continued kissing and touching one another for several minutes, rememorizing one another’s bodies, changing directions and speeds and levels of pressure until Diane couldn’t take it anymore. She pulled back to beg, “I need you. Please?”

He grinned as he pulled his fingers from her and put them to his mouth. “You on top?”

She shook her head, squeezing him tighter. “You.”

“’Kay.”

She released him from her grip, Kurt climbing on top to cover her body with his before sinking himself into her. He held himself deep within her as they shared a contented sigh, their bodies joined as one.

Diane wrapped her legs around his hips and began rocking her hips against him. “I missed you. I’m so sorry.”

He nodded before slowly beginning to pulse against her. Kurt kissed her, “I missed you, too.”

“Oh, god, Kurt. Mmm,” she smiled.

They fell into their perfect rhythm, making love to, reconnecting, reacquainting themselves with one another’s bodies, easily, for quite some time that evening. 

It started out as a beautiful act, filled with shared “I love yous” and sweet kisses, but soon it changed into what could almost be called fucking, full of need and desire.

“Kurt. Make me cum.”

“Yes!” He pushed himself into her harder and faster, shutting his eyes tightly when he got too close to his climax. “Give it to me!”

Kurt moved faster and harder within her. Diane locked her ankles behind his hips and pushed back into him.

“Come on, baby,” he urged. “Come on.”

“Yes! I’m close!”

“Yeah.” Kurt leaned forward, continuing to push into her harder, and buried his face in her neck, biting down on the sensitive piece of flesh just below her ear, along her jawline. “Cum for me.”

This new sensation was just enough to give her the added push she needed. Diane dug her fingers into his back as she came. Her release sparked his, Kurt slamming himself into her hard as his body jerking as his orgasm screamed through his body.

She let out one final, guttural groan before her legs fell to the bed. 

Kurt breathed heavily into her neck slowly kissing up her jawline towards her lips, finally reaching her mouth. They kissed as their shared orgasms finally began to subside.

He rolled off of her but pulled her to him tightly, holding her close. Diane rested her head on his chest and relaxed.

“Thank you.”

“Thank you.”

“No,” she sighed, happily. “Thank you for reminding me that I’m never too busy for you.” She trailed a finger through his chest hair. “Mm. Especially for this.”

He smiled.

“Promise me we’ll never let that happen again?” She asked, genuinely.

“Promise.”


End file.
